


Baby Mine

by trulywicked



Series: Under the Sea [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Orochimaru is Kakashi's Mama, Sakumo is a Sap, Talking to the Belly Bump, do not copy to another site, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: Orochimaru is awakened from his nap and there are feels.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru
Series: Under the Sea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742554
Comments: 10
Kudos: 211





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/gifts).



> For Kalira, just a little fluff to hopefully give you a bright spot.  
> This is set during Orochimaru's pregnancy with Kakashi.

A faint vibration woke him, the sensation so soft and subtle he would have ignored it had it not been at his belly. Knowing he was safe in his nest with his mate, feeling the warmth of his mate’s body nearby, was all that allowed him to wake gently once he registered that. Golden eyes opened slowly and looked down at his swollen belly in the water, and the sight of a silver haired head just an inch away from that belly. There was a click and the vibration came again. 

He shifted, curling his tail around his mate’s, catching the dolphin mer’s attention. His smile deepened at the guilty jolt as his mate’s head lifted above the water. “What are you about, Sakumo?”

“Lovely! I didn’t mean to wake you.” Sakumo laid a hand softly on the side of his mate’s belly and pet gently. 

“Hmm, so I gathered. What were you doing?” Orochimaru found the long queue of Sakumo’s hair and ran it through one hand, water dripping from the heavy length.

“....looking.” Sakumo gave him a sheepish smile from under his sopping fringe.

“Loo- oh.” Curiosity brightened Orochimaru’s eyes as he put the click and vibration together. “Your echolocation. You can  _ see _ our guppy with it?”

The sheepish expression softened into adoration and Sakumo leaned up to brush his lips to the corner of Orochimaru’s mouth. “I can. Just a little and right now the edges are...blurred but as they grow I’ll be able to see more. You’re not bothered?”

“Absolutely not. I didn’t know your echolocation was strong enough for that. Is this the first time you’ve tried?” 

“Yes.” Sakumo leaned his brow against his mate’s. “I really did try not to disturb you. I was as quiet as I could be for the echo to work.”

Orochimaru chuckled and squeezed his tail around Sakumo’s. “It wasn’t the audible sound that woke me, dear heart. I am a snake, I pick up on vibration very well.” He brushed a kiss along Sakumo’s jaw. “Now that I know, you are free to continue,” he smiled, “ _ looking _ at our guppy, dear heart.”

Sakumo’s eyes lit up. “It won’t disturb you?”

“No. Now that I know what it is, I won’t be disturbed.” Orochimaru nudged Sakumo’s head down, easily reading his mate’s eagerness. “Go on.”

Sakumo made a soft, happy squeal then dipped back under the water. This time his hands cupped on either side of Orochimaru’s belly where their guppy was developing safely and he pressed his brow against the swell.

Orochimaru caught the muffled click and the vibration that tingled against his skin again and watched something like wonder wash over Sakumo’s face. There was a little squirm inside him, their guppy reacting to their father’s echolocation, and something warm and brighter than the sun bloomed in his chest.

Who would have thought that, after so many years alone, he’d once more have family? Would have a little pod all his own? All because of the persistence of one dolphin mer that put rumor firmly into the Vents where it belongs.


End file.
